Finally
by ForeverV
Summary: Moe. "Why does love have to be confusing?" MileyxJoe


Okay well my friend Amanda wrote this! I posted it on here so she could get feedback [: So please R&R, no flames though. Please?! Okay thanks! Oh, this is a Moe. She decided it fit. I'm just a bystander [: jkjk. Okay so just to clear something up. For the text messages, **Miley is BOLD** and _Joe is ITALICS._ And it's all in Miley's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the character Amanda. And the real Amanda doesn't own anything accept the character named after her. [:

_

* * *

I don't understand it. What does he think of me? He makes it seem like he likes me but then . . . why does love have to be confusing?_

Brrrrrrrrrrrring!!! Second period was over. I knew I was going to see him in the halls on the way to third period. I put on lip gloss and made sure my breath smelt minty. I walked out of the classroom. I met up with my friend Amanda. We always walk together. She knows about Joe, they way I feel and all. She also knew I was going to try to talk to him on the way to class.

"There he is" I said to Amanda.

He was behind us. I told her I wanted to catch up with him. I thought of a way to stall.

"Amanda, pretend to tie your shoe!"

"What?" She said confused

"Just do it"

"Ugh, fine" She said finally giving up

She bent over to tie her shoe. I looked back. There he was. I tried to figure out if I'd have enough time to say hi.

"Faster!" I whispered.

She finished and we started walking again. He was as couple feet away. I began to walk slower. We finally were close enough to talk.

"Hey" He said coolly

"Hi"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, going to art. How about you?" My voice nervous and anxious

"Nothing really"

Awkward Silence. . . I felt uncomfortable. What do I say? I looked at Amanda. She shrugged her shoulders. Joe went to talk to his friends behind us. I started walking faster ahead. I guess our conversation was over. I felt as if he was getting closer. I looked back. It was as if he was trying to get closer to me. I got so excited. I told Amanda and started to slow down. He approached me once more.

"So . . . where's you best friend?" he teased.

There was a girl I've known all my life. Lilly was her name, but we've been fighting lately but he thinks it's funny to mention her all the time. It was actually a pretty good excuse to talk to him. After walking and talking for a couple minutes, it was time for him to leave.

"Ok well I have to go to gym now. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye" I sighed.

Why does he think of me just as a friend? I've left every clue in the book. He just doesn't get it. Everyone around school sees that I like him. I just wish he did. . .

I couldn't stop thinking about him all period. I knew I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day so I tried to focus on schoolwork. I knew that would never happen. After school I knew I might be able to talk to him. I decided to text him once I got on the bus.

**--**

**Heyy**

_Hey_

**Wats up**

_On the bus to the high school. U?_

**Being bored on the bus. Lol**

_Hey guess wat_

**Wat**

_Your brothers sitting rite next to me_

**Oh that's just great haha**

_Yeah. Well I gotta go. Ill text u later_

**Ok bye**

--

I closed my phone. I wish there was some way he could talk to me all day long. At least he texts me all day long . . . My brother is in my school this year. He doesn't exactly approve of boy. Joe loves teasing Jackson, my brother, about him and boys. He always does love type things in front of Jackson and says things to get him angry. Not only is Jackson protective, but so are all of his friends. He knows its dangerous being my friend but he still is. That's what I think makes him so different. . .

5:30, another text. This time he texted me first.

--

_Hey_

**Hi**

_Wats up_

**nothin you**

_Oh i 4got to tell u wat happened 2day!_

**Well wat happened? Lol**

_Ur brother and his friends came up 2 me and were like stop flirting with Miley!! It __was so funny_

--

I stopped and thought to myself. My brother's friends think he's flirting. Wait…is he? It's too hard to tell. One day he'll be all nice and the next he'll be a jerk. I always thought he only used me for homework, and to play around with Jackson. I realized it was time to find put the real reason.

--

**Uhm I have a serious question**

_Sure go for it_

**R u rly my friend for who I am or is it just because you want homework and like to mess around with Jackson?**

He didn't answer for a couple minutes. I got nervous. Was he mad that I asked that? Did he think I don't want to be his friend? When was he going to answer?! My ring tone went off. I was nervous to see what it said. . .

_Are you kidding you're my best friend! Because I like you as a friend not for other things. and sorry I didn't respond I was doin my hw._

**Ok I just wanted to know because lately it seems that uve only been talking to me because of Jackson and homework answers. . .**

_Well I really don't intend to do that. I'll start talking more to you:) and sry if you thought that_

**Its ok. I just wanted to make sure that's all. Sorry if it was weird of me to ask that. Im glad that u don t like me 4 only those 2 reasons :)**

_Yea. Like I have known you for two years now I would ONLY talk to you for 2 things? No way_

**Ok good. I feel a lot better now**

--

I could barley remember our conversation after that. I felt better that I knew he was my friend for me. I just wish, wish we could be more than best friends. . .

It was school the next day. All the kids were in front of the cafeteria before first period started. I was standing there with my friend. He texted me again

--

_Heyy_

**Hi**

_Are you at skool yet?_

**Yupp. Were r u?**

_Still on my bus. Ill probably b there in a little. Count 30 seconds and c if u see me. Lol_

--

I looked around. I finally saw his face come through the door.

--

**Ok, hey I just saw u come through the door! Lol**

_Were are u_

**Im rite in front of the caferteria**

_Oh I c u. I don't feel like standing with the guys 2day. Ill b rite over_

**Ok :)**

**--**

I hesitated. Did my hair look good? Was my make up messed up? Ah he's coming, he's coming!

"Hey" I said, trying to act calm.

"Hi" He responded with a smile

"What's up"

"Nothing really, man I don't want to go to computers." He said while scratching the back of his neck. A habit.

"Yeah it's so early. I'm so tired"

"Me too."

The bell rung. We started walking together. I remembered that his classroom was the same way as mine. We talked all through the halls. It was amazing. I felt like we could have talked forever. For a second it felt like he might like me back. As we got closer to our classes, I tried to keep smiling. It felt as if we could have parted with a kiss. . .

Throughout the day I kept daydreaming about him, us. I was a little upset after I didn't see him on the way to third period like I did the day before, but it didn't stop me from daydreaming some more.

For the next month we were talking for a long time every day. I thought we were getting closer, and I feel as if he wanted to get closer to me. I've been ignoring my brother's advice to stay away from boys and talked to him all the time. I even got to see him outside of school. It was only once and we were at the library doing homework together but at least we were together. Valentines Day was coming up. I wondered what he was going to do that day. . . .

I've never had a good valentines day I wish there was a way he could just fall in love with me and everyone would be happy. I used to love my other friend. We used to sneak around before we went on the bus after school. It was like a secret relationship. He was my first boyfriend. I have to admit that id never had my first kiss. And somehow I was so close to having it with him but I just couldn't do it. Well he's a player and my best friend was and still is in love with him so I guess it was a good idea to end that secret relationship. I gave him up for Joe . . . . I hope it was worth it. . .

It was February 13th, 7:00 pm exactly. Me and Joe were talking about valentines day. He told me he was going to do something tomorrow but he wouldn't tell me what. I was wondering who it was for and what it was. I asked him if he had a valentine and he said no but he might have one tomorrow. I told him I didn't have one either. He teased me for not having one so I teased him back for the same reason.

What was he going to do tomorrow?!! I knew I had to look absolutely perfect on Valentines Day. I was so excited I did everything I could to make sure id look good tomorrow.

I woke up extra early. It was February 14th, Valentines Day. I made sure my hair looked good, make up was perfect, I was dressed nicely. Today was the day. I would be able to see what Joes surprise was. I wasn't sure if it was for me or not but I still wanted to see it.

Where is he? He didn't answer my texts or anything. It was so crowded that I couldn't see him. I wasn't even sure if he was at school. The day dragged along, still no Joe in sight. Maybe he's avoiding me. . .

My friends have been acting a little weird today. Maybe it's all the love in the air. Who knows what they're all thinking about? Every time I asked one of them if they've seen Joe they all responded no. I got nervous. Where was he? One of my friends asked me where I was last period. I told her but I asked why she wanted to know. She just answered that she was just wondering. Something was up. . .

It's last period on Valentines Day and I'm still miserable. I guess today wasn't what I expected. I felt teary-eyed. I tried to ignore it until I got home.

The last bell rang.

That's it.

It was officially over.

I walked out of the room, the halls were mysteriously empty. I got a little confused. Where was everyone? I walked faster. I wanted to get out ASAP.

"Hey. . ."

I turned around. "Joe? I thought you weren't here today"

"No I'm here"

Silence. I noticed his hands were behind his back.

"Do you remember I told you I had a surprise today?" He seemed secretive.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused

"Well I'm ready to tell you what it is now"

"Ok…. What is it?"

"Close you eyes and put out your hands" His mysterious look took over his face.

I listened to his instruction. Maybe it was just a trick. Maybe he was just going to leave me there looking like an idiot. I slightly opened one eye to see him. He was standing there, almost pacing. It looked as if he was nervous. He turned around; I closed my eye.

I felt him take my hands.

What was he doing?

He put them on his shoulders. I got confused, but stayed silent. It felt as if he was getting closer. . . he was! I became anxious. He came closer and closer, to my face. I couldn't believe what was going to happen. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

He pulled back, I opened my eyes. I almost wanted to start laughing and crying at the same time. I looked down at his hands, he was holding a rose. I looked back up at him.

"Will you be my valentine?" he said, offering the rose.

"Yes" I said, maybe a little too eagerly.

He smiled and gave me a hug.

I saw something in the corner. . .

"Ok guys you can come out now!" I yelled. One by one my best friends poured out smiling

"How did you know we were here?" one asked.

"Come on I'm not that dumb" I said laughing.

Actually I only noticed they were there when I hugged Joe. But they don't need to no that. . .

What was going to happen now? We were still standing there together. My friends talked for a little then started walking away. Soon it was just me and Joe. He started…

"So…"

"So."

"So did you like my surprise?"

"No that's why I'm still standing here with you letting you hold my hand . . . and. . . ."

"And. . .?"

"And going to do this..."

I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled back and smiled.

"Yeah you see how much I hate your surprise?"

He laughed and grabbed my arm.

We started walking together.

He stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I forgot to do something really important."

"Ok well do it I guess?"

He looked at me again, "Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Yupp" I answered, nodding eagerly

He started to laugh and we continued walking together.

Finally.

* * *

Hope you liked it [: R&R for my friend! 

lovex3

ForeverV


End file.
